


Slumber

by horanghaeyoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horanghaeyoon/pseuds/horanghaeyoon
Summary: Nakitulog si Mingyu sa bahay ng bestfriend niyang si Wonwoo.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 6





	Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Mabilis lang na pumasok sa isip, mabilisang sulat lang din kaya don't expect uwu I'm no writer soooo bear with me ig?

Lima ang klase ni Wonwoo bukas kaya naisipan niyang matulog nang maaga kahit kating-kati na siyang mapanood ang bagong episode ng Haikyuu. _Sa weekend na lang, tapos aayain ko si Mingyu_ , isip niya. 

Akmang papatayin niya na ang ilaw nang biglang mag-ring ang telepono sa bedside table. Tumatawag si Mingyu. 

"Bakit?" Nagtataka at medyo iritado niyang bungad.   
"Sama ka, inom kami nila Hao?" Tanong nito na medyo may kalakasan dahil sa maingay na paligid na kinaroroonan nito.   
"Pass, maaga first period ko bukas. Tatlong major pa yung klase ko. By--"  
"Dali, na minsan lang eh. Plithhh." _Lah pa-cute ampota,_ isip-isip niya.   
"Hindi nga, next time, libre pa kita." Sagot na lang ni Wonwoo sa kausap na ikinatuwa naman nito.  
"Sure yan ah? Sige bye na good night, bro. Mwaps! Labyu."   
"Baboy mo. Bye."

Sa ngayon, wala nang hahadlang sa kanya at sa minimithi niyang tulog kaya't tuluyan niya nang pinatay ang ilaw at aircon, at sabay bukas ng electricfan. Tipid tips. 

Gaya ng inaasahan, mabilis na dinapuan ng antok si Wonwoo. Walang siyang oras para magbilang ng tupa kaya't malaking pasasalamat niya na nakatulog siya agad. 

Sa panaginip niya'y masaya siya dahil nakakuha siya ng perfect score sa pagkahirap-hirap na Math 54. Pinalakpakan siya ng mga kaklase niya dahil ibig sabihin ay exempted na siya sa finals. Sulit ang ilang gabing walang tulog kaka-review. Ngunit katulad ng karaniwang panaginip, mabilis na nagbabago ang mga pangyayari. 

Natutulog siya nang biglang may kumatok sa pintuan na hindi niya narinig dahil malalim ang tulog niya. Maya-maya'y umikot ang doorknob at biglang bumukas ang pinto, na hindi pa rin niya namamalayan. 

Dali-daling pumunta sa kusina ang lalaki, oo lalaki, at uminom ng isang basong tubig. Patapon-tapon pa kaya naglawa sa ibabaw ng lamesa. Pagkatapos ay dumiretso ang lalaki sa kwarto at agad na humiga sa kamang hinihingaan din ni Wonwoo. Hinatak nito ang kumot at saka ipinaloob ang sarili sa ilalim nito. Niyakap nito sa Wonwoo sa bewang na ikinatuwa naman ng lalaki kahit na panaginip lang. Mahimbing ang tulog nila sa panaginip subalit minsa'y nasisipa siya nito dahil sa likot nitong matulog. Dagdag pa na ang laki nito at sakop ang lagpas sa kalahati ng kama ni Wonwoo. 

_Putang ina, Mingyu ang laking tao mo naman. Ang sikip tuloy._

_Mingyu ang laki mo, ano ba usog dun._

"Ang laki naman nito ni Mingyu wala na akong space eh. "

Ang huli ay nasambit niya, nang hindi sa panaginip. Medyo malakas at may kalinawan, dahilan para magising ang lalaking nang-aagaw mg kumot niya. 

"Showwy nuh. Akksdhhddg."

Dalawang salita na pumutol sa mahimbing na tulog ni Wonwoo. Ano? Diba, panaginip lang yon? 

Nabuhay ang diwa niya at napabalikwas sa realisasyon. Bumaling siya ng higa sa kabilang gilid at mabilisang kinuha ang salamin. Maliwanag ang sikat nang buwan kaya't medyo malinaw ang imaheng tumambad sa harapan niya. Imahe ng kaibigang mahimbing na natutulog. Totoo ang panaginip. _Putang ina anong ginagawa ni Mingyu dito?_

"HOY! Tang ina ka anong ginagawa mo dito?!" 

"Uuughhhh ajjshddbsbja." 

"Tang ina umayos ka nga. Gising huy. KIM MINGYU!" Sambit ni Wonwoo habang inaalog ang kaibigan. Alog pa. Alog ulit. Alog hanggang magising. "Huy!! MINGYU ANO BA?!!" 

"Ano ba yun??" Iritableng tanong ni Mingyu sabay kamot sa ulo nang tuluyan na siyang nagising. _Tang ina nito siya pa may ganang mainis ah,_ isip ni Wonwoo na di pa rin makapaniwala sa nangyayari. 

"Tang ina mo nga bakit ka andito??? Bakit ka nasa higaan ko?!!!!"

"Bakit bawal ba?"

"Tang ina isa pang ganyan mo papalayasin na talaga kita. "

"Isa pa ring mura mo hahalikan na kita."

_Putang ina._ Siyempre sa isip lang yon. Bumuntong hininga na lang siya. 

Tiningnan niya nang diretso si Mingyu"Huling tanong. Bakit nga?"

"Lasing ako. Dito ako dinala ng mga paa ko. Saka may spare key ako diba?" Pag-amin ng kaibigan. 

Oo nga pala, may spare key pala tong gagong to. Paano ba naman, parang bahay niya na rin itong maliit na tinitirhan ni Wonwoo dahil araw-araw siyang nandito kahit di naman inaaya. Walang araw na pinipili si Mingyu, pumupunta siya kung kailan niya gusto. Mas napadalas pa nga nitong mga nakaraang linggo dahil may iniiwasan siya sa kanila. Kaya binigyan na lang siya ni Wonwoo ng spare key, para na rin kapag pupunta siya, di na tatayo si Wonwoo para buksan ang pinto lalo pa't busy ito parating mag-aral. Pero sa dinami-rami ng mga araw na yon, ngayon lang natulog si Mingyu dito. At sa tabi pa niya. 

"Buti nga dito ako napunta, di sa iba. Kahit pala saan ako pumunta, sayo pa rin ako uuwi." Dagdag pa niya na ikina-init ng dugo sa mukha ni Wonwoo.

_Sinasabi nito?_

"Dami mong ebas. Hay, ok ok. Sige na. Wala naman akong magagawa, nandito ka na eh. Pero wag mo akong yakapin!"

"Bakit?"

"Anong bakit?"

"Bawal ba?"

"Di naman tayo mag-jowa."

"Sa mag-jowa lang ba yun pwede? Sa bestfriends bawal?"

_Ah._

"Oo. Saka wag mo kong agawan ng kumot. Wag ka rin malikot, mahuhulog na ako oh."

"Saan?"

"Anong saan?"

"Sabi mo mahuhulog ka na."

"Dito o sa sahig, ang likot mo kasi nako."

"Sige na hindi na."

"Matulog na tayo ha?"

"Oki. Hihihihi."

"Parang gago amputa." Ooops. 

"Ano yon?"

"Wala. Matulog ka na." 

"Yieee good night, Won :*"

And then they fell onto another slumber. Good night indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ano??? Ang chaka debaaaa huhuhuhu tell me your tots :))


End file.
